


A Sweet Moment in The Middle of The Night

by blakesparkles



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, If you wanna just chill and breathe for a sec, M/M, Roommates, anxiety attack, chilly fic, chubby!jack, gasps at my first T rated fic lmao, i say right before chilly, implied eating disorder, remember his rounded cheeks in Anti Era?, themes of body, trust me tho, yes exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/pseuds/blakesparkles
Summary: It’s been almost a year since they met in the university and shared the same dorm, so it’s not surprising that Mark is picking up on Jack’s behavior.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MargaretKire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/gifts).



> My friend and I have soooo many ideas that we made a deadline for ourselves, just so we could write at least 1k fics and edit! Some chubby Jack was requested, so here we go!!! Enjoy, lovely people! ♥

Jack stares at his reflection in the mirror and he sighs. He grimaces, seeing the dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep and stress. The Irishman touches his stomach, feeling the roundness of it and he sighs once more. He hears the bedroom door open, announcing his roommate’s presence in the room and that breaks his small trance regarding his body. Jack finally takes his blue eyes off the mirror and walks out to greet his friend, letting his hand fall.

 

The tanned man smiles when he sees Jack. His half-moon eyes shine and Jack wishes he could be that excited. He has been so tired lately and worried about college. He doesn’t know how Mark manages to smile at the end of the day. The green-haired man sits on his desk and opens his laptop, trying to distract himself with homework instead of thinking about his round shape. He can feel his tummy folding slightly from this position and he hates it. He hates it.

 

Mark hums, watching Jack from his own bed but doesn’t press the matter. It’s quiet for a while and Jack appreciates it, but it doesn’t take too long for the tanned man to speak. “Have you eaten today?” His deep voice echoes in the room.

 

Jack sighs and scratches the back of his head, not answering. It’s been almost a year since they met at the university and shared the same dorm, so it’s not surprising that Mark is picking up on Jack’s behavior. Still, he wishes Mark didn’t notice his mannerisms that much. The man realized that Jack would sometimes skip lunch, not take care of himself as much as he should and have nightmares way too often. People will say the Irishman is a ball full of energy and that he has a sassy personality, but Mark’s the one that truly knows who he is. He already scratched the surface of Jack’s walls.

 

“Jack…” Mark squints his eyes.

 

“That’s my name,” Jack replies while typing the rest of an essay due for tomorrow. “I’m fine.”

 

“That’s not what I asked.”

 

“And yet, it is the answer you’re getting.”

 

He can hear Mark groan from the other side of the room and he can’t help but grin softly. Jack knows he’s annoying his roommate and it’s very pleasant to see. The small man doesn’t take his eyes off the screen for a couple of hours, ignoring the shuffling in the background and the complaints Mark sometimes will make. Once he’s done with the essay, he saves the file and his shoulders fall in relief. When he turns, opening his mouth to apologize for his behavior, there is no sight of Mark. Jack blinks a couple of times, before looking down at the floor. Great, he’s an asshole. Of course he’d get tired of Jack at one point.

 

He wonders for a while if he should lie down in bed when the door opens again, making Jack jump in surprise. Mark looks at him with determination and he has a key in his hand. Mark’s car keys. Jack knits his eyebrows ready to ask what is going on, but the tanned man talks first.

 

“Get your coat and put some boots on. We’re going out.” Mark says.

 

Jack opens his mouth and closes it again. “What?”

 

“C’mon, before I change my mind!”

 

“It’s…” Jack looks at his computer screen to check the hour. “It’s two in the morning now. Where would we even go?”

 

“Trust me.”

 

He sighs, getting up to get his nice boots and coat to keep him warm. It’s the middle of November and the weather is getting really chilly for him. Mark also manages to catch his beanie and throw it at him, Jack huffs but follows him. He plays with the hem of his outfit, anxiety getting the best of him. He tries to make his clothes not look so tight on his skin. It makes him worried that people will notice and whisper about it. Silly, he knows. His roommate smiles again and catches his hand so they can walk faster towards the car and Jack wants to blame the cold for his red cheeks and not the skin contact. He wants to fix his clothes more, but Mark doesn’t let go of his hand. He sighs in defeat.

 

The car ride is comfortably quiet. Lately they haven’t been talking much anyway. Not like it’s a bad thing. It’s just that they are so comfortable with each other’s presence now that there’s no need to fill the silence. Jack likes it. He really does. It’s rare to find people to do that with. At one point, Mark begins to hum a song Jack can’t recognize but it’s absolutely endearing and it soothes him. It makes all Jack’s worries fade and he can close his eyes to the humming, watching the street light colors change behind his eyelids and just… live. Just be.

 

He feels the car coming to a stop, so he opens his eyes to see a diner with a neon sign that is already showing its age. One of the letters is flickering and it casts a light over them every two seconds. Mark looks pleased with his place of choice when he sees Jack roll his eyes.

 

“Did you seriously bring me to a twenty-four hour diner in the middle of the night just so I can eat breakfast food?”

 

Mark nods. “Yep.”

 

“Breakfast food...” Jack repeats to himself.

 

“Breakfast food, baby.”

 

Jack snorts, but his heart is pleased with the sudden nickname. While they are on the way to a table, Mark explains that he can’t give him healthy food at the moment so this will have to do for now. They’re not leaving until he’s sure Jack has pancakes in his stomach. It makes the Irishman smile fondly. Truly, he shouldn’t be eating any of this. It’s full of calories and it is not going to help his situation. It’s not going to make his cheeks less round or belly less of a presence. His heart is being conquered by Mark’s actions however, burying these thoughts in the back of his mind. Where they belong.

 

The pancakes are great. Everything is. Mark’s laugh is amazing and it fills the place with joy. Jack rubs the back of his neck, trying to brush off his feelings, while hearing Mark talk about more childhood stories. It doesn’t help when his roommate touches his hand, surprising Jack and making him blush more.

 

His heart skips a few beats when they lace their fingers together and Mark looks at him like he’s the moon. The brunet says he wants Jack to take care of himself. That he really cares about him too, that he’s beautiful. Woah. Mark thinks he’s beautiful. It makes him chuckle, the idea seeming too absurd at first, but the seriousness that Mark is showing him tells Jack otherwise. He swallows, tightening the grip on their hands when they go back to the car. He doesn’t want to let go. Mark seems to feel the same way.

 

“I really like you, you know…” Mark murmurs when they close bedroom door and the night is quiet again. “I mean it. Everything I said. Everything I _still_ wanna say.”

 

Jack bumps his forehead against Mark’s, chewing his lips. “Are you sure, though? I mean… C’mon, look at me. I’m-”

 

“Don’t,” the brunet shushes him with a finger over his lips. “You’re adorable.” His hands wrap Jack’s waist and he gasps softly, anxious that Mark won’t like what he’s touching. That he’ll remove his hands like they’ve been burned and go away. He doesn’t want to see disgust in Mark’s face because of him. It’d hurt too much. Too much. “Shh…”

 

“Mark…” Jack breathes, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. His chest feels heavy, like there’s a physical weight over it and he knows it’s the beginning of an anxiety attack. Jack’s fingertips are tingling and he takes deep broken gasps of air, hating the feeling of his throat closing. Hating his body for creating an embarrassing situation in front of Mark.

 

Between broken chokes, he can hear Mark softly starting to sing that music again. He can’t quite point out which melody it is, but it slowly brings him back to reality. The brunet is brushing their cheeks against each other, pressing Jack onto the door while caressing his hair. They stay like that until he feels calm again. Jack sighs, accepting the treatment and adoring how patient and caring Mark has been with him. _Is_ with him.

 

“Okay… I’m okay.” Jack finally says after a few minutes, dragging his hand over his face to brush some tears away. His heart is back to its normal pace thanks to his roommate. Funny. He has the power to make Jack’s heart race so fast but also calm it down. He moves so they can see each other in the eye. He swallows again, parting his pink lips and just letting the first words fall from them. “I r-really like you too. You’re… you’re amazing, Mark.” They smile. “I couldn’t thank you enough for what you do for me…”

 

Mark grins and closes the small space between their lips. Jack freezes for a second, but starts kissing back as soon as he’s back to Earth. The sweetness invades his mouth and he grins into the kiss, tasting breakfast food. Jack finds himself pressing a little further, letting their tongues touch and hears Mark moan. He moves his hand to caress Jack’s cheek, feeling the softness of his body. They kiss for a long time, not rushing anything. The world is silent and the worries are gone for tonight. Jack breathes the same air as Mark, feeling loved.

  
And for the first time in a long time, Jack feels happy with himself.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Mark sings ♥: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBlKPLeLU_s


End file.
